Cupido
by Sophia Zorldick
Summary: Camus é apaixonado pelo melhor amigo Milo, porém esse último odeia homossexuais, não aceitando os sentimentos que começou a nutrir pelo amigo Camus. Pode o filho de Camus, de um aninho, unir esse casal, mesmo que sem querer?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

Hyoga dormia calmamente na cama de Camus. Estava tão tranqüilo que até parecia um anjinho com os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro branco, as bochechas rosadinhas e a pele branquinha. Camus sentado na beira da cama admirava o filho, e quando via essa criatura tão linda e dependente deles, não conseguia acreditar que Natássia foi capaz de largá-lo.

Claro estava muito feliz em ter seu filho junto de si, permanentemente, já que depois do nascimento dele, a ex- namorada voltou para a Rússia, levando o filho deles junto, então só via o filho pelas fotos que Natássia mandava por e-mail ou quando viajava para lá, nas férias da faculdade.

Ainda estava estranhando um pouco ter um bebê em casa, afinal, o apartamento que dividia com o melhor amigo não estava estruturada para a presença de uma criança, sendo que já fazia dois dias que Hyoga morava com ele e o bebê dormia na sua cama junto com ele, já que teria que mudar a estrutura do quarto inteiro para colocar um berço, que ainda era inexistente.

Soltou um suspiro, como Natássia podia ser tão imatura? Nem ele, que era cinco anos mais novo que ela, tendo somente seus 20 anos, abandonaria o próprio filho para casar, com uma pessoa que considerava filho fora do casamento algo impuro. Malditos cristãos ortodóxicos. Claro que para ele também não ia ser fácil. De manhã ele tinha que ir para a faculdade de culinária, e o deixaria com a sua mãe adotiva, de tarde, ele mesmo ficaria em casa e cuidaria do filho e de noite ia pro restaurante que trabalhava como assistente do _chef_. E seu amigo Milo ficaria com ele a noite, enquanto estivesse trabalhando.

O francês se surpreendeu com o melhor amigo, achou que o grego não ia gostar nem um pouco de ter um bebê dentro do apartamento, afinal o apê era dos dois, e Milo tinha todo o direito de opinar, tanto quanto ele, mas ele aceitou bem a vinda de Hyoga e se prontificou até mesmo em ajudar e nesses dois dias, ele já estava encantado por aquele nenenzinho loiro.

Camus percebeu que já estava na hora de trabalhar e teria que deixar o filho por algumas horas. Beijou a cabeçinha do neném de um ano e se retirou do quarto. Passou pelo amigo e depois de dar mil recomendações para Milo, ele finalmente saiu. Não era bem uma necessidade trabalhar. Ele e seu irmão mais velho Degél, eram filhos de um rico empresário francês, mas com a morte dele e da mãe, os dois foram adotados por uma família japonesa, que eram sócios dos pais biológicos. Como era muito pequeno quando eles morreram, ele não se lembra dos pais franceses, mas tinha muito que agradecer aos seus novos pais. Quando Hyoga nasceu, ele queria homenagear eles de alguma forma, ele e Degél carregavam o nome do pai biológico, Degél Camus, por isso homenageou seu pai japonês, que morreu antes de conhecer o neto, mas foi lembrado ao doar seu nome a ele. Hyoga. Assim seu filhinho foi chamado de Alexei Hyoga Massadier. Tendo o nome russo que a mãe fez questão de colocar, o nome do avô adotivo e a recordação do avô biológico com o sobrenome. Tendo assim uma gorda herança, ele podia viver tranquilamente até o nascimento dos bisnetos, mas ele não queria essas mordomias, escolheu lutar por suas vitórias por si só.

Não que não usasse a fortuna, claro que usava, afinal, não conseguiria manter sua faculdade, uma parte do apartamento, o carro e o filho só com o pequeno salário de assistente, mas reciclava essa conta por causa do trabalho, aumentando ainda mais o valor da conta bancária.

Perdidos em pensamentos enquanto dirigia para o restaurante no centro da cidade, ele pensa em Milo. No amigo que secretamente amava. Já pensou em contar seu amor várias vezes, mas sempre desistia ao lembrar que Milo, era hétero convicto, e que esse seu preconceito contra homossexuais cortou os laços que tinha com o irmão mais velho, Kárdia, que era _gay_ assumido e antes a amizade do que nada, ele guardou esse sentimento no lugar mais profundo do seu coração.

Finalmente ele chegou ao restaurante, cinco estrelas em que trabalhava. Hora de deixar todos esses pensamentos de lado e se concentrar no trabalho.

Passava das duas da manhã, quando finalmente chegou em casa, tomou um banho rápido, e se dirigiu para o quarto. Finalmente era sábado, não trabalharia até semana que vem, devido uma reforma na cozinha, o restaurante ficaria fechado, teria tempo de colocar os estudo em ordem.

Se jogou na cama, tendo o cuidado de não machucar o filho, e cobrindo a ele e a si próprio não demorou para pegar no sono.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2 Doença

_**Capítulo 1 – Doença**_

Milo olhava para a tela do Word com um olhar desolado. Tudo que tentava escrever saia um lixo. Como ele, Milo Eleutherios, poderia escrever uma critica contra homofobia, quando ele mesmo era homofóbico? Tentou explicar isso para Saori Kido, sua chefe, mas ela recusou sua desculpa, e ainda teve a coragem de falar que essa seria uma boa oportunidade de provar a si mesmo que ele estava errado, e que o fato de um cara ser _viado_ não o impede de ser humano, e que é uma prova de que o homem tem várias formas de amar e blábláblá. O discurso dela entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro. Jamais iria aceitar esse tipo de gente. Era uma doença, no mínimo algo pervertido. Onde já se viu, comer o rabo do outro? A mulher existia exatamente para isso, tinha até o buraquinho certo. Pena que não poderia expressar isso na matéria, porque se não, teriam um monte de doentes lhe espancando na rua.

- Mas que merda! O Afrodite deveria fazer essa matéria, não eu. A _bichinha_ saberia o que escrever. – Milo deitou a cabeça no teclado. Ficou alguns segundos com a cabeça abaixada, até que ouviu a porta da sala abrir e dela entrou Camus. Uma luz iluminou os olhos do grego. O amigo poderia lhe ajudar, afinal só Camus para ser tão irritantemente correto e moralista, que mesmo não sendo _gay_, os apoiava.

- "_Claro, é amigo daquelA porra louca do Afrodite." – _Pensou Milo com nojo. Afrodite trabalhava com ele no jornal, e freqüentava o mesmo prédio da faculdade de Camus, e os interesses _quase_ iguais, os tornaram amigos. Só esperava que seu afilhado tenha algum juízo na cabeça e futuramente, quando ele crescer ele se mantenha afastado dessa gente.

- Ainda acordado? – O ruivo estranhou a presença do grego. Além de estar em casa em plena sexta-feira, que era raro, ainda estava acordado, mesmo que já tenha passado da uma da manhã.

- É preciso fazer uma reportagem que tá me saindo pior que a encomenda. – Milo fala, vendo o amigo tirar o sapato e jogá-los em algum canto da sala.

- É mesmo? E qual noticia seria essa que esta deixando o grande Milo Eleutherios de cabelos em pé? – O francês estava curioso. Milo sempre foi bom em escrever e se expressar, dificilmente uma reportagem o deixava preocupado.

Se aproximou do amigo com a intenção de ler o que estava escrito e se assustou em ver a tela branca e sem nada escrito, sem perceber o desconforto do grego.

Milo estremeceu ao perceber o corpo de Camus tão perto do seu. O perfume que ele exalava, por algum motivo o excitava. Sentiu a mão do francês tocar seu ombro e era como se a mão dele fosse brasas ardentes que o queimavam.

- _"Falta de sexo, é isso. Estou na seca há quase duas semanas. Meu corpo precisa se aliviar." – _Milo pensou, enganando a si mesmo. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Tinha pensamentos impuros com o francês sempre que o via sem camisa, sua voz soava estranho aos seus ouvidos, como se ela tivesse o encanto da Yara*. Voltou do transe que sofreu momentaneamente, e sentiu o rosto corar ao perceber a distância que o rosto de Camus estava do seu. Uhhhhmmm, aqueles lábios, pareciam tão convidativos.

- "_Argh, para com isso Milo, que nojo. Ele é o Camus. UM HOMEM." – _Ele tentava redigir as palavras que seu sub consciente gritava em sua cabeça. Felizmente seu transe foi quebrado, antes que cometer alguma loucura, pela voz do próprio Camus.

- Milo, você está bem? – Camus pergunta preocupado. Já fazia alguns minutos que Milo parecia ter entrado em transe.

- Sim, estou. Só estou pensando que talvez seja melhor eu ir pra uma balada. Sabe como é, esfriar um pouco a cabeça. – Ele disfarçou, mas achou realmente sua idéia boa. Se levantou e sem esperar a resposta de Camus, correu para o quarto, se trocando logo em seguida. Depois de arrumado e perfumado, ele pegou algumas notas de cem, e saiu do quarto e do apartamento. No caminho, ele ligou para alguns amigos e marcaram de se encontrar na balada mais quente da semana. A putaria ia rolar solta pelo final de semana.

Não demorou mais de vinte minutos para finalmente chegar à _boate,_ encontrando Kanon, Aiolia, Shura, Aiolos e Aldebaran na porta, esperando por ele. Assim que entraram já se dirigiram para o bar, pedindo a bebida mais forte que tinha, e depois de uns três copos, todos já se encontravam alegrinhos, e partiram para a caçada.

Kanon saiu acompanhado de duas morenas, até que bonitas. Aiolos tinha desaparecido e parece que levou Shura junto, já que Milo não encontrou nenhum dos dois na pista e nem no bar. Provavelmente já tinham ido para um Motel.

Logo avistou sua presa. Uma ruiva, de cabelo liso, peituda e com um belo par de pernas, que o vestido curtíssimo não cobria. Estava desacompanhada, isso era bom. Se aproximou dela e depois de uma cantada barata, ela se deixou levar pelo grego. Antes de sair ele avistou Aldebaran aos beijos com uma mulata, muito gostosa. Pois é, mesmo o amigo sendo feio, o cara pegava mulher muito gata.

Chegaram no carro entre beijos e amasso. Milo dirigiu para um motel qualquer, não queria ser galante e educado naquele dia. Tava necessitando de sexo. Transaram durante o resto da noite, a penetrando lenta e profundamente. Não pode deixar de notar o quanto ela era parecida de rosto com Camus, mas não teve tempo de continuar pensando nisso, pois logo caiu no sono, acordando com a claridade que invadia o quarto. Partiu antes da mulher acordar, deixou o quarto pago e foi embora. Se sentia aliviado.

Quando chegou em casa, Camus já estava acordado com um Hyoga chorando nos braços, o ruivo parecia meio desesperado, e isso o desesperou também. Não era normal Hyoga acordar aquela hora da manhã e ainda aos berros.

- O que foi? Por que ele está chorando? – Milo pergunta se aproximando, estava bastante alarmado, mas não pode deixar de notar que o loirinho tinha um belo par de pulmões, porque o jeito que ele gritava. Pelo amor de Zeus, deve estar acordando o condomínio inteiro.

- Eu não sei, ele não esta com fome, a fralda não tá suja. – Camus estava tão desesperado quanto Milo. – Acho melhor eu levar ele no médico.

Milo concordou com o amigo e depois de dar água com açúcar e a chupeta para acalmar o bebê, eles foram para o hospital. O pediatra os atendeu imediatamente e depois de uma breve verificação, Hyoga enfim foi diagnosticado.

- Não se preocupem, ele está só com uma infecção de ouvido. Não é nada grave. Vou recomendar um remédio fraco para passar a dor, e em dois dias ele está bem. Ele vai ficar bem irritadiço enquanto se sentir incomodado com a dor, mas pelo jeito, acho que nada que uma chupeta não resolva. – O médico fala para os dois, escrevendo numa receita. – Mais uma coisa, tem que ter um trabalho dobrado para enxugar o ouvido enquanto tiver a infecção, procurem dar banho nele depois de dar o analgésico, para ele não sentir tanta dor.

Os dois assentem com a cabeça, um pouco mais tranqüilos. Hyoga resmungou um pouco quando o médico deu uma injeção com o analgésico nele, mas tão logo que a dor sumiu, ele se acalmou no colo quentinho do pai. Saíram do consultório e já passaram numa farmácia e compraram o remédio recomendado. Enquanto voltavam para casa, Hyoga dormiu com a mãozinha presa no cabelo ruivo de Camus.

Milo ficou em silêncio, enquanto via Camus embalar Hyoga. Ele era tão delicado, não se surpreenderia se ele fosse pai e mãe muito melhor que Natássia. A loira só era gostosa, mas se lembrava da época do namoro do amigo. Era uma chata, grudava no pescoço dele e tinha ciúmes até mesmo da própria sombra. Só tinha uma coisa em que eles concordavam. Homossexualismo é doença.

A semana passou depressa para Camus, que teve que se virar para colocar as matérias em dia, cuidar do Hyoga que estava extremamente manhoso por conta da infecção e ainda por cima ajudar Milo a escrever sobre homofobia.

Esse último assunto, estava deixando Camus com os cabelos em pé. O melhor amigo achava que ele era somente moralista, se Milo ao menos sonhasse que ele na verdade era apaixonado por ele, com certeza ele sumiria no instante seguinte e nunca mais o veria.

Afrodite acha patético ele ser só amigo dele, que já deveria ter se declarado para o grego faz tempo, e defende a tese de que deveria se assumir sexualmente. O problema é que ele estava confuso. Nunca sentiu tesão por outros homens. Era só pelo Milo, e não era só tesão, o amava intensamente, quase como amava Hyoga. Claro que não dava para comparar amor carnal com paternal, mas era a intensidade desse amor, que era tão forte quanto.

E desde de que se descobriu apaixonado pelo moreno, ele sabia que seria um amor platônico e impossível. Contos de fadas só existiam para menininhas, porque ele jamais seria uma Cinderela, e por isso só ter a amizade dele já era o bastante. Mesmo que doesse quando o via com uma vagabunda qualquer.

Estavam os dois moradores assistindo a luta na TV acabo, e Hyoga brincava com uns brinquedos no chão, se assustando de vez em quando com os gritos de Milo, mas logo ria das caretas do padrinho. A luta acabou já era umas oito horas.

- Bom, vou tomar banho e sair pra balada. Pena que o Hyoga é pequenininho, se não eu o levava junto, ia fazer o maior sucesso com mulherada. – Brincou Milo e logo partiu pro banheiro, antes que ouvisse um sermão de Camus, de que estava poluindo a mente inocente do filho logo cedo.

Milo saiu do banho e tentou convencer Camus de ir junto, mas para variar Camus disse que tinha trabalho para terminar e não podia deixar Hyoga sozinho.

- Desse jeito Camus, você vai voltar a ser virgem. – Milo resmungou. Nem se lembrava qual foi à última vez que Camus o acompanhou na balada e pegou uma mulher. Mas sabia que insistir com o francês era perda de tempo e logo partiu para a night.

Chegou na balada acompanhado dos amigos de sempre, estava procurando uma mulher bonita e sozinha na balada quando avistou Afrodite aos beijos com um homem, de pele morena e cabelos negros. Fez uma careta com desgosto de ver a cena. Como poderiam permitir aquilo?

Se aproximou do "casal" assim que eles separaram e falou com Afrodite, destilando seu veneno.

- Não tem vergonha na cara não Afrodite, se eu fosse você honrava o que você tem entre as pernas e comia uma mulher, de vez ficar com essa putaria de ficar dando o rabo. – Dito isso ele saiu de perto, e não pode ver as lágrimas nos olhos do Afrodite.

Porém, Máscara da Morte, o acompanhante de Afrodite, viu e se enfezou, quem aquele cara pensa que era para falar assim do Dite? Ia tirar satisfação com o cara, quando ouviu a voz do acompanhante:

- Tudo bem Mask. O Milo é assim mesmo, conheço ele de outras estória. – Disse o rapaz, com a voz meio embargada pela humilhação que sofrera na frente do ficante.

- Tudo bem nada Afrodite, você pode permitir que ele te trate desse jeito, mas eu não. – Máscara responde para o outro, e indo até o cara que agora estava batendo papo com uma garota no bar. Até que a moça era bonita, mas estava na cara que era puta. Estava na metade do caminho, quando foi interrompido de novo por Afrodite.

- Máscara é sério deixa, não cria confusão, não vale à pena. – Implorou o loiro.

- Relaxa Dite, não vou causar confusão, vou pedir pra outra pessoa causar. – Ele fala com um sorriso perverso e vai até o DJ, um capaz também loiro como o Afrodite, de olhos verdes, mas obviamente mais novo que ele.

- Misty, preciso de um favor seu. – Fala o italiano falando no ouvido do outro.

Milo estava tentando conversando com a mulher, ela era muito bonita, mas era difícil também, mas ele não se importava, gostava de desafio. Estava quase a convencendo a aceitar a noite com carinhosos beijinhos no ombro desnudo dela, quando chega Misty.

- Então é com essa piranha que você está me traindo? – Grita Misty enraivecido, chamando a atenção de todos do bar. Viu Milo abrir a boca pra falar mais o interrompeu. – Se manda vagabunda, esse ai gosta de outra coisa.

A mulher olha assustada para Misty, e com ódio para Milo. Ela simplesmente se levanta e vai embora, sob o olhar perplexo de Milo, que quando vira para xingar Misty ele já não estava mais lá. Olhou ao redor e sentiu as pessoas lhe olharem estranho, e envergonhado ele vai embora.

Na manhã seguinte, antes de irem para a faculdade, Milo conta da sua noite para Camus, que quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir.

- Não ri Camus, eu falo e você não acredita. Esse povo é doente. – Milo fala tão bravo, que não percebe uma sombra de tristeza nos olhos do amigo.

Porém Hyoga percebe o pai triste e corre meio desengonçado, típico de criança, até ele, o abraçando pela perna. Camus pega o menino no colo e sorri para ele, que é retribuído com um enorme sorriso.

- obrigado por existir Oga, e fazer alguma coisa na minha vida valer à pena. – Camus fala carinhosamente, levando o menino para quarto. Teria que deixá-lo com Yumi, sua mãe adotiva.

Milo olhou a cena confuso, não entendendo a frase do amigo. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Ficou pensando nisso o resto da manhã, mas resolveu não se intrometer na vida pessoal do amigo, Camus odiava gente opinando sua vida. Logo já tinha esquecido o assunto.

Continua...


End file.
